No importa
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1–8] Primero lo escuchó Takeru, luego Daisuke. Un comentario indiscreto que se negaba a ser ignorado incluso si no era importante que como un fantasma permaneció sobre ellos incluso cuando creían lo contrario.
**_[Juro que tenía mejores ideas pero no me daban para el número mínimo de palabras]._**

 ** _El presente escrito es para la_** **Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1–8 _con la combinación de asexualidad y la pareja formada por Daisuke y Takeru con un largo de 1.303 palabras._**

* * *

 **No importa**

Llegó cinco minutos tarde.

Aunque el timbre que daba inicio para la primera clase acababa de sonar cuando Daisuke entró al salón de clase no pudo evitar sentir que llegó tarde. Si hubiera llegado cinco minutos antes seguramente sabría de qué había estado hablando Takeru con ese chico.

Normalmente sería un detalle al que no le prestaría atención pero no pudo evitar notar lo distraído que Takeru estuvo durante el resto del día. Tampoco como el hecho de que cada vez que hablaban entre clases su mente no parecía estar presente. Para el final de la jornada su paciencia se terminó.

– ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?

Preguntó una vez que eran los dos únicos en el salón usando su cuerpo para bloquearle la salida.

– No me pasa nada. Solo estaba pensando en algo sin importancia.

Fue la respuesta que le dio Takeru con el mismo tono desanimado que llevaba usando todo el día aunque en esta ocasión la sonrisa que le daba parecía genuina. No era un resultado satisfactorio pero no estaba seguro de si debía seguir insistiendo y fue en ese momento de duda que Takeru aprovechó para escaparse. Asomándose al pasillo intentó perseguirlo sin encontrar rastro algo por lo que dando un suspiro de resignación le envió un mensaje recordándole su encuentro de esa noche, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la cancha.

Cuando el entrenamiento de futbol de esa tarde terminó antes de lo planeado lo último en que podía pensar era en el primer torneo de Kanto al que participarían como estudiantes de secundaria. Incluso si segundos antes, justo antes de salir del vestuario, estaba igual de entusiasta que el resto de sus compañeros todo cambió cuando notó el visitante que tenían. Se trataba del mismo chico de esa mañana, uno que pertenecía la clase enfrente de la suya y no tenía relación alguna con el equipo.

Frunciendo el ceño decidió ignorarlo mientras iba a buscar a Chibimon quien dormía en un árbol cercano pero una vez que llegó a su destino sintió una presencia detrás de él. Girándose volvió a ver al chico de aptitud prepotente quien comenzó a hablarle sobre algo que no le dejó terminar.

En retrospectiva empujar a alguien cuando el entrenador estaba cerca no era una buena idea. Aun así Daisuke no se arrepintió de su decisión, si lo hubiera dejado terminar el resultado podría haber sido peor.

….

* * *

– Eso fue exagerado y ahora no solo no podrás participar en el primer partido sino que tampoco podemos hacer lo que hemos planeado toda la semana.

Sentado en el escritorio de su cuarto, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, Daisuke rodó los ojos al escuchar a Takeru. Incluso estando dándole la espalda sabía que el tono de rabia que empleó era fingido.

– No es como si le hubiera pegado y no es mi culpa que se tropezara lastimándose la muñeca – Dijo girándose en la silla para ver a Takeru sentado en su cama. – Si hubo algo exagerado fue la reacción del entrenador y de mis padres.

– Al menos me dejaron quedar y ya se nos ocurrirá que hacer – Comentó Takeru para luego dirigirse a los digimon que hasta ese momento permanecían en la cama escuchándolos en silencio. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de seguir hablando – ¿Quizás unos bocadillos para empezar?

Ante la mención de comida tanto Chibimon como Patamon saltaron antes de salir rumbo a la cocina. Siendo los cuatro los únicos miembros de la casa durante ese fin de semana parecían querer aprovechar para moverse a gusto. El repentino llamado de atención del entrenador, quien a su punto de vista exageró la situación, terminó con que sus padres decidieran castigarlo no llevándolos de viaje con ellos. Aunque el hecho de que dejaran que Takeru se quedara a dormir le hacía cuestionar si realmente podía considerarse castigado.

– ¡Ya sé! – Anunció Takeru levantándose de la cama apuntando a uno de los videojuegos sobre el escritorio mientras lo miraba de una forma que solo podía entender como un desafío – ¿Quieres la revancha?

No necesitó más.

Aceptando el reto corrieron a la sala a preparar todo lo que necesitarían para jugar. Las risas compartidas durante horas junto al ambiente relajado era el mismo que reinaba en las citas en sus dos meses de relación. Conforme las vidas y dulces se iban perdiendo Daisuke se olvidó momentáneamente del motivo por el cual estaban allí en primer lugar en vez de en un carro rumbo a un lago.

Perdidos en su propia diversión no fue sino hasta entrada en la madrugada que se dieron cuenta que debían dormir y en ese lapso donde apagaban la consola una duda asaltó a Daisuke. Mirando de reojo mientras acomodaba los juegos observó a Takeru quien guiaba a los adormilados digimon a la cama y se preguntó sobre la reacción que había tenido a las palabras de aquel chico.

Sabía que lo que le había dicho, en esencia, era lo mismo que le dijo a Takeru, ese chico se aseguró de ello cuando inicio su conversación. Y era justo por eso que la reacción excesivamente calma y pensativa ahora tenía menos sentido que antes.

– ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Pelear, discutir o enojarme? Estaba demasiado confuso sobre porque me hablaba de eso en primer lugar y las cosas ilógicas que dijo como para hacer otra cosa. Dudo que incluso se hubiera dado cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo.

La respuesta que le dio Takeru cuando vocalizó su duda tenía en su tono excesivamente animado un mensaje implícito que se sorprendió a si mismo por captarlo: No quería hablar de ello. Incluso con la poca luz notó las señales que llegó a aprender indicaban que estaba molesto. Inconscientemente recordó la forma como aquel chico había hablado, la falsa simpatía hacía su "lamentable situación" y se preguntó si debió haberlo empujado más fuerte.

Su creciente mal humor debió ser notorio porque una vez que todo estuvo guardado sintió a Takeru jalándolo del cuello haciéndolo caer en la cama. Intentó soltarse a lo cual terminó siendo abrazado con más fuerza. Tomaron segundos para que el cansancio que sentía hiciera que se rindiera y de esa forma, entrelazados, terminaron durmiéndose.

A la mañana siguiente fue el primero en despertarse. Cuando dos personas y dos digimon que dormían con posturas como las de ellos compartían una misma cama era inevitable que al menos uno terminara incómodo. Desenredándose, Daisuke prácticamente saltó de la prisión de extremidades mirando con envidia al trío que seguía durmiendo.

Allí, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, era incapaz de comprender como alguien podía pensar que Takeru era incapaz de amar cuando recibía todos los días una prueba de lo contrario. Era irritante como algunas personas obviaban esos detalles por no encajar en el incompleto significado de una etiqueta.

En ese estado en medio de la lucidez y la somnolencia sonrió con la intención de olvidarse de la opinión de ese chico cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabía. Ni siquiera comprendía como llegó a la conclusión de que era obligatorio sentir atracción sexual para enamorarse de una persona o que afirmaran que el estar juntos era para lamentarse, de que estaba perdiéndose de algo valioso en una relación.

Daisuke movió la cabeza de lado a lado decidiendo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que seguir dando vueltas mentalmente en aquel punto sin importancia. Una de esas tareas era asegurarse de borrar la presencia de ese chico y sus comentarios.

" _Además debo vengarme por haber sido despertado"_

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro cuando una idea llegó a su mente. Tras estirar sus músculos colocó una rodilla en un espacio vacío en la cama y dio inicio a una ronda de cosquillas. Cuando sus víctimas no fueron capaces de contrarrestar sus acciones levantó la cabeza en señal de victoria.


End file.
